Past and Diamond
by GremlinX
Summary: Revitalized and redone! Neal and Peter are on another case, but this one may lead to secrets being unveiled. Can Neal come to grips with his past or will he do anything in order to hide it from the man who caught him? R&R! Rated K-T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. As promised to those of you who had read my previous and uncompleted version of this story I have revised and changed it. I didn't like how the story was going, but I still have the main idea/concept as the old one in this newer version. It takes place like as if the episode "What Happens in Burma" never really happened, but that Peter was able to squeeze only one snippet of information from Neal about his parents. I hope you like it just as much and any mistakes are my own. Please read and respond with the good or the bad because like all of us writers on here we like to know what you think. Hope you like it!**

_Italics= thoughts and phone conversations_

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jeff Eastin and the USA Network. If I had come up with the brilliant idea of White Collar I surely wouldn't be doing this.**

**Chapter 1:**

Neal was sitting in Peter's office. They were looking over another mortgage fraud case together. Peter had the team working on other tasks to get a respite from it while he and his reluctant consultant looked it over some more. Peter looked up and saw Neal leaning back in the chair in front of his desk with his Italian clad feet on his table. With a sigh he smacked the conman's feet off, causing the young man to look up and flash a signature Caffrey smirk. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man.

"So, what are you thinking about this one?" He asked. Neal looked over at him with his blue eyes that had a hint of mischief in them.

"Well, what I really think about this case is it is boring, requires no brain cells to figure out-"

"Okay, that's enough. I get it; you don't like these types of cases." Peter grumbled irritably, cutting Neal off. Neal just flashed a large smile in response.

Peter decided to continue working rather than try to get Neal engaged anymore. He didn't want to get irritated this early in the morning.

A few hours in they were done with it. Neal and Peter found the break they needed right at the same time. Satisfied Neal closed the file and tossed it onto the desk happily.

"Great, so do we have something more interesting now?" Neal asked hopefully. Peter smiled and grabbed another blue file and handed it to Neal with a big, happy smile. Neal grabbed it enthusiastically, thinking Peter was handing him a new case file for something bigger and better. He groaned when he realized it was another mortgage case. Peter laughed at Neal's disappointed face.

"Cowboy up, with any luck after our early lunch we will get that one done and maybe we might get something that will make you feel more useful." He pointed out. Neal perked up at the sound of lunch.

"Do you have plans with El today or are you going to go to lunch with me? I found this really nice café just a few blocks away that I have been meaning to try. It supposedly has these really nice Italian subs and wonderful coffee."

"Sorry Neal, not today. I had to put off dinner plans with El earlier this week and she told me I have to make up with lunch. So, you will have to take a pass. Just make sure you get back here in 20 minutes okay?" Peter shrugged on his suit jacket and turned off his computer monitor before getting up and heading to the door. Neal flipped his fedora onto his head causing Peter to shake his head and grumble about him looking like a cartoon character. Neal just flashed one of his best smiles before heading out of the office door, but stopped short and turned back to say something more to Peter's slight dismay. He wanted to meet up with his lovely wife already.

"Say hello to El for me. Oh, and before I forget, can you tell her that Mozzie will be meeting her Friday instead of tomorrow. Something I guess came up. He wanted me to tell her, but since you are going to see her…"

"Yeah, I'll tell her. I don't know what the two of them do and I don't know if I really want to know."

Neal shrugged and headed out of the White Collar unit and went to get himself some food. He needed to escape the boringness and stale air within the office.

**Page Break**

Peter and Elizabeth were chatting at a bench in the park eating some food she put together for them. He had his normal deviled ham sandwich and she was enjoying a nice salad. Peter had suddenly gone silent with a far off look on his face.

"So I told Mr. Johnson that I could meet up with him later tonight. I mean 500 dollars for just an hour's worth of work and a dinner for two? I told him that it was a nice offer, but I would have to see if you were okay with it first." She teased with a smile, testing to see if her husband really was paying any attention.

"Yeah, it sounds nice. No wait- it isn't is it? What exactly am I agreeing to?" He asked confused, but back in reality. El just smiled in understanding.

"So, what is it now? I thought you guys were just doing the usual cases for a few days."

"It's nothing. We are doing just the normal mortgage fraud. I don't know, I guess ever since he deflected about his parents I have grown more curious. We have nothing on him before his 18th birthday. All he told me was that his father was a cop, but he wouldn't say any more. I mean to say something like that on me and then not say anything about it anymore? It raises questions every now and then. But, we aren't here to talk about him right now." He finished in a huff.

"Well, everyone has their secrets hun. Neal just has more than the rest of us. He will let you know about things like that when he wants to."

"I know. Oh, before I forget, Neal was supposed to pass you a message from the little guy. I guess he can't meet with you tomorrow. He can Friday though."

"Oh, okay. That works out great because I have to meet with a client tomorrow anyways. I would have had to cancel. I guess they want to change some of the seating arrangements due to a recent fight within the family."

"Nothing you can't handle hun." Peter said with a smile. El gave him a smile back and gave him a light kiss, before continuing to eat her salad. They continued to eat in peace, but were interrupted when a muffled noise started up.

_**Bzzzzt….Bzzzzzt...Bzzzzt**_

Peter's hand fumbled to reach into his pocket as he pulled out his vibrating cellphone, quickly flipping it open to answer. "Burke here….Oh, hey Diana. Is there a reason for you to be calling me during our early lunch break?….Okay, I'll be over in a little bit. Have the rest of our team start getting info together at the office. I'll meet you there after I visit the scene with Neal….Thanks Diana."

Once he snapped the cell phone shut he gave his curious wife an apologetic look.

"Something serious come up?" She asked him with concern.

"Yes, we got a new case and we are being put on it immediately. I'm sorry honey, but I have to cut this short. See you later tonight." Peter got up and set his half eaten deviled ham sandwich down.

"It is okay, just be safe and hopefully this case doesn't give you too much trouble." She answered, giving his hand a small squeeze before he left to find his parked car. As he walked away, he already had his phone dialing the next number.

**Page Break**

Neal was walking back from the café and had a latté in his hand for later. He had 10 minutes before he had to be back at the office and was heading on over. He didn't want Peter getting suspicious of him. The man was still questioning him about his past ever since he deflected about his parents. Neal just avoided the questions or redirected, which only made the man grow more curious, but he wasn't going to let the man know any more than he already did know or thought he knew about himself.

While deep in thought he bumped into a man, and after apologizing he stood at the crosswalk waiting for the pedestrian light to give the okay for them to go across. It was a slightly breezy day, but a nice day none the least. He looked across the street and that's when he saw her. She was a middle aged woman, close to Peter's age but a few years younger. The lady was in a black trench coat with a knee length, slim sky blue dress and black flats that fitted her spectacularly. Her dark, long brunette hair blew across her face as she stood making it impossible for him to get a complete glimpse of her face. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut suddenly as he she turned her head slightly towards his general direction.

_It can't be. What would she be doing here? New York? I thought she would never leave- what brings her here? No, it can't be her. Please let it be a look-a-like, a figment of my imagination. I don't need this now._

Neal was shaken out of his thoughts when the group he was standing with started to go across the street. He made his way across, careful to conceal himself, but was still trying to get a better look at the woman. Quickening his pace, he started to gain ground on the woman, but just as he was almost across the street his phone started to ring. Stepping onto the curb he looked at the phone to see who it was and after recognizing Peter's number flipped it open to answer, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey Peter. I'm heading back so there is no need to get worked up. I promise that I am not up to anything bad." Neal answered with a slight chuckle as he looked around, but the lady was gone.

"_When you say things like that, then I start to assume that you are doing the exact opposite of what you claim you are doing. Lucky for you I'm not calling to check up on what you are up to." _Peter's voice stated over the phone dryly.

"Peter after all this time you still don't trust me?" Neal countered lightly.

"_Sometimes you make me consider if I can or not, but I'm not calling about that. Diana just called and we have a new case. Where are you?" _

"I'm six blocks away from the office on the corner of 17th by Willy's Diner. Where are you?"

"_I'm on my way over. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Neal hung up and tucked the phone back into his suit pocket. Taking a sip from his cup he waited for Peter to come, trying to figure out why he felt like he recognized that lady. Hopefully his suspicions were wrong.

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it. Now press that button and tell me what you thought! Also feel free to check out my other White Collar works like the most recent Alphabet Collar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here is the second chapter. I'm a sucker for wanting to leave cliff hangers whenever I can, so don't be surprised if I do that to you a lot. Hope you are enjoying this story so far and any mistakes are my own. If at any point I don't update every week for some reason because of me being busy just pm me. I will then most likely post the next chapter. I will try to be on top of things, but sometimes I need a push every once in a while and other duties get in the way. Sorry if you get sick of all the conversations going on in this chapter. It can't be helped.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the man behind White Collar and the USA network. I only write about Neal and the gang for kicks.**

**Chapter 2:**

When Peter picked up Neal he could tell something was bothering the con man, but he was too busy concentrating on the road to worry about his CI acting strange. He could wait to find a better time to grill Neal on what was distracting him when they would be less busy, but for now he had to focus on this new case. He hadn't told Neal yet that their destination was more than just a crime scene; it was also the sight of a homicide. Peter knew Neal would try to weasel his way away from the sight, but the body was already at the coroner's office so Neal's squeamish stomach would be fine. The young con man decided to put his restless energy to use by turning the radio on, trying to find a radio station of his liking. By the third time Neal switched the station Peter had grown annoyed and slapped the man's hands away.

"What have I said about messing with the radio?" Peter sternly asked the young man.

"That I get to pick a station?" Neal answered with a sly smile.

"No, I remember clearly telling you numerous times that when we are in your car then you get to play with the radio. Until such time I do not want you fiddling around with it."

"Getting a little possessive over inanimate objects are we? Where does that trait come from Peter?"

"Well, my dad was the same way so maybe I got it from him. Where did you get the habit of touching things that don't belong to you? Hmm?"

"Where are we going exactly? You were rather cryptic on the phone."

Peter noticed that Neal redirected away from where the conversation was headed about his parents, but didn't call him out on it. "We are heading to the sight of a jewelry heist that happened earlier this morning. The local police decided to hand over the case to us a few hours ago and we just got notified."

"This doesn't happen to be about that big promotional event that was going to showcase the Hope Diamond is it?"

"Why am I not surprised that you just happen to know about an event that was going to host one of the most famous diamonds?" Peter looked over at Neal to see him start to grin at the his exasperated, but light banter.

"Well it is my duty to know about matters like this Peter." Neal answered with a cheeky wink. Peter just grunted noncommittal and refocused on the road while the con man continued to look out the window.

After about twenty minutes they had arrived at their destination. An older male NYPD officer left his spot by two other officers and walked forward to introduce himself to Peter.

"Lieutenant Rigby and you are?" The man questioned as he shook Peter's hand.

"Agent Peter Burke and this here is my consultant," Peter answered and followed the man through the front door, Neal close behind him. "So what seems to be the case here? All I know is that there was a theft and a homicide."

Just as Peter stated this they found the body outline on the floor and there was still blood on the floor. Neal paled slightly at the marks on the floor and started to look around the room, careful to avoid looking at the spot.

"It looks to be a one person job, whoever they were came here earlier in the morning before the store opened. Emergency services were called at 9:36 this morning." Rigby answered as he stopped near the main case that was farther back, but in the center of the spacious and wide room.

"Who called it in?"

"A woman was here along with the guy who ended up dead. I was going to find out what my men got from her, but you guys arrived and I had to brief you. One thing I do know is that whoever it was who stole the Hope Diamond wasn't worried about security cameras, because those are all still in working order."

"Well, there are plenty of ways to break in without having to worry about the security cameras or so I have been told." Neal added in making both men turn to look at him momentarily before they continued with their conversation

"Either way we need to have a copy of the security footage from inside the store here and footage from the cameras on the street sent to our headquarters as fast as you can send it." Peter countered.

"I already have one of my officers on it and he just left to bring it over to your headquarters just before you came here."

"So who was the man who got shot and killed here? Was he an employee?"

"Yes, he went by the name of John Dobbs. He was declared dead at the scene, but the coroner will still be getting a look at him. We already contacted his family."

Before Peter could continue finding out more information, an older man with gray hair and a sharp, black suit came striding in. There was no doubt in Neal's mind that the man was the owner of the place judging by his slightly red face from arguing with the officers outside and the general way he carried himself as he made his way over to the three men.

"I demand to know what is going on here. Who are you and why is there a crime scene in the middle of my storefront?" The man questioned in a slightly angry tone, clearly not over being barred from entering into his store for a few moments.

"This here is Agent Burke and his consultant from the White Collar Unit of the F.B.I and I am Lieutenant Rigby from the NYPD. Are you Mr. White the owner of this store?" Rigby informed the flustered man.

"Yes I am and I would like to know what is going on here. Why is it that one of my finest employees has turned up dead and why is the F.B.I here?" Mr. White questioned in a calmer matter.

"It seems like your employee just happened to be here at the wrong place and at the wrong time sir. Excuse me for a minute gentlemen, but I have to talk to my men for a few minutes. I'll be back." Rigby walked away and headed to the entryway to talk to one of his officers who just walked in.

"That's fine Lieutenant. As to what we are doing here sir, we were asking him what he all knows about what happened here not only so we can take over, but also in order for us to find out who stole the main piece of your promotional event, the Hope Diamond." Peter added in smoothly.

"What do you mean stolen? The diamond isn't being brought here until later this afternoon." Mr. White stated confused.

"So then what was in this case?" Peter asked, stunned at the Mr. White's statement.

"You had a decoy Hope Diamond in this case didn't you?" Neal inquired.

"Correct. No one else knew about it except me and the Smithsonian people I was working with in order to do this event. We put a decoy one in here so we could plan around it as we got the event ready for the opening in two days' time. It was just an extra safety precaution that we took."

"How long was the real diamond going to be here?" Peter questioned.

"It was to arrive tomorrow morning and be kept in our state if the art vault until the morning after the event. It is too much of a security risk to have it here for any longer than that."

"That means whoever stole the fake copy will be desperate enough to go after the real one later when the event happens." Neal added.

"Is that witness still here Rigby?" Peter asked, turning his attention to the lieutenant who was walking back towards them.

"That is what I came over here to tell you about. Before my officer could get any information from her this morning she must have slipped away. The paramedics claimed she was here helping them with the now dead employee on the scene, but after that my guy claimed she was no longer here."

"Looks like we need to find that witness," Neal declared. "She probably became spooked over the death of the employee and decided to leave in case the suspect saw her."

"That or she was a part of the crime. Either way we need to find this mystery woman and the killer soon," Peter stated grimly. "Mr. White we will be in contact with you until this is all over and thanks for your time. Please try to keep some parts of this case under wraps as much as you can over the next two days if you can. Lieutenant I'll have some people from my team come over and talk with you and your men. I have to go back to the office in order to track down and figure out who that lady is."

Rigby nodded to Peter and shook his hand once again after he finished before turning his attention back to Mr. White. Neal followed Peter as they left and headed back towards their car.

**Page Break**

Approximately an hour later everyone was gathered in the conference room and both men entered the White Collar division. Peter and Neal headed straight up the stairs and into the room where Diana and Jones were waiting for them. They had the security footage cued up and ready for Peter and Neal to watch. Dian pressed the play button after they both sat down on the edge of the table with both Jones and Diana standing on either side.

_A man and woman were by the case with the diamond. They were talking when the woman looked like she excused herself and left the man by the case. A different feed from the security footage showed her go to the bathroom. The other feed showed the man looking over the case, unknown to him a man came up from the side, gun in gloved hand. It looked like they were arguing, but the man was masked and the intruder then forced the man to open the case. Once he had the diamond in hand he shot the man. One corner of the security feed showed the woman leaving the bathroom and rushing back to where she had left the employee. The thief disappeared and was seen on other footage disappearing into the street as if he was never there. Another feed showed the woman had returned and was trying to do CPR, but she stopped, checked the man's pulse and pulled out a cell as she held onto the dead man's hand, crying. Further footage showed how she helped the paramedics when they arrived on the scene._

They all sat there in a moment of silence before Peter spoke up again. "Did you pull up the mystery woman's face and put it into the recognition software? She skipped out after the paramedics arrived and no one knew who she was, just could describe what she looked like."

"Already did. I ran it through anyways to see if we had anything on her and she wasn't in the normal database we have. So I ran it in the other to see if she had any connections to any of the other agencies and we got a red flag." Dian answered and passed the file over to Peter. Peter quickly read it over and looked up in confusion.

"The U.S. Marshals came up? She is in the witness protection agency? Did someone call up her handler?" Peter asked as he passed the folder over to Neal to also look at.

"I just got off the phone with her handler a few moments before you guys came in. He said that she was given a new identity about a decade and a half ago and that she isn't in a strict regimen like the some can be. He said if we wanted more from him we would have to go through the normal channels. I was lucky I weaseled out as much as I did from him." Jones replied.

"Call them up again and tell them that they are hampering an investigation if they don't give us more. If they refuse to give out her name so we can contact her, then have them send a message to her to come in here. We need to get her statement about what happened," Peter ordered. Jones left and headed to his desk to call again leaving just Diana and the other two agents. "Okay I want the two of you to try looking for our killer using our security footage and the street cams. Find out where he went and start trying to track him down. Diana I need you to find out more about the security at the store, the plans for the event and start piling up the information from the scene plus the coroner's office. We only have two additional days before the promotional event so let's make them count."

"On it boss." Diana answered and followed the other two agents out. Neal was still staring at the screen thinking with the folder next to him when Peter finally turned around.

"Do you think he did this alone?"

"I highly doubt it. It was a two man job. One was the driver, parked a few blocks away and the thief. The way they went about getting the diamond though makes me believe that they are working for someone else."

"Walk me through how you would have done it if you were to allegedly steal the Hope Diamond."

"Well, if I was to allegedly steal it there could be many ways I could do it. There is one way I would have been able to do it which would have been closer to what they semi-attempted to do. First I would have to find out when the real diamond would be at the store and find out the patterns of the employees. Then it is just a matter of casing the area and avoiding the security cameras. I could do it all by myself when I went to actually steal it and walk away from the scene without bumping into anyone."

"It certainly raises the question of why they didn't do that in the first place. It might have been a hired job because they didn't put in much effort to make sure that was the real diamond and were very sloppy by being seen."

"It is the only theory that makes sense."

"Well, once we find the masked man and bring him in we will get the truth out of him and find out who he was working for. It would be nice to figure out who this mystery woman is though. The sooner we find her too the better. She can better help us identify the man when we bring him in but right now I need to check up on the others to see what we have."

"Do you want me to look into my contacts to sniff around and see if anyone has heard anything?"

"Do that up here while I go down there for a few minutes." Peter left the room and trotted down the steps to meet check up on the other agents and Neal pulled out his cell phone.

He had to leave a message to Mozzie, the man was probably still sleeping off all he drank last night when he was over at June's apartment. He had drunk more than normal while Neal had his one glass of wine. When Neal left for work in the morning the older man was still sleeping on the couch.

**Page Break**

Peter went to Jones' desk to see what he found out first. Jones swiveled in his chair to face his boss with a slight smile on his face.

"What did you find out Jones? I want to hear good news."

"Well then you are in luck. I did as you said and called them back. It took a little bit, but I was able to get them to contact her handler. They patched me through to him and he said he would send the message through to our mystery woman."

"That is the good news that I needed to hear. Was he able to get in contact with her?"

"He did and said that he is in the process of convincing her to come in. He will let us know when she will be coming."

"Great work Jones. When she arrives let me know and in the meantime help Diana out." Peter slapped him on the back and decided instead of pestering Diana, who was busy on the phone at the moment to head to the conference room after talking to Hughes about where they were at and what they had gotten so far.

**Page Break**

He found Neal looking at the folder when he made it back to the conference room. Neal's face looked like it had lost some of his color since he had left and when the con man looked up at his entrance he noticed that Neal's usual front was lacking in vigor. Once Neal shut the folder though, he was back to his normal state; a cool and confident Caffrey.

"I made my calls, but it will be a while until I hear anything. I'll most likely have something later this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest for you." Neal stated with a lace of forced calm that Peter barely noticed.

"That is fine. We still have time to get most of what we need to make a plan for the event later." Peter and Neal started to get to work on how they could go about finding the killer better for at least 15 minutes. Neal even though he was really into the conversation was getting more and more fidgety. Just when Peter was going to ask what was the matter Jones came up to the door, calling for the agent. After Jones updated Peter with the news he had been waiting to hear, he went back into the room to tell Neal the young man opened up with an out of the blue question.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

The question startled Peter but he pointed to the door. "No, go right ahead. Just make sure you get back very quickly." Neal got up and made his way out of the room and hurried down the steps of the landing onto the main floor, making his way towards the doors.

Neal was shook up after looking over the small file they had on the lady who was at the store that morning. He had been afraid of losing his cool when Peter had come back into the room while he finished looking it over but held himself in check. They hadn't put a photo in the file, just her basic descriptions and what little Diana had found when they looked her up. The handler's name listed was no doubt an alias in order to keep up anonymity. Except the main problem was he recognized the alias. It hit too close to home and his suspicions of the woman he saw on the street were starting to point in a direction he didn't want it to. The man's name was of an Agent Coulson and the last time he heard that name was almost a decade and a half ago.

Just as he was reaching the door a lady was pulling open the glass door. She had long, brunette hair and was dressed in a knee length light blue spring dress. Her light brown eyes widened in shock as they locked eyes, both stopping short. It was like the room had been sucked of air and the carpet ripped away from him causing him to fall. Peter's quest of trying to find out more about Neal's life had just turned true in the form of the beautiful middle aged woman in front of him.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please read and respond. Tell me what you think. The good or the bad, I can take it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and sorry about the exceptionally long wait on this chapter. I had to finish up my summer job and get things ready for another year of college. Plus I was running into a smidgeon of writers block on how I wanted to do this chapter. Hope you all can forgive me. I will make it up to you by having the next chapter up in a few days after this to make up for the long wait in between this one and the last one. Any mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always read and respond!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the gang of USA Network and Jeff Eastin/writers. I just write this for fun. Some hints and nods to the last episode of White Collar season 4. **

**Chapter 3:**

Neal backed up out of the way so the woman in front of him could make her way into the White Collar Division headquarters. Even as she entered in all the way, they still were in a shocked silence. Neal felt himself losing his cool. So many emotions were racing through him at the moment that he didn't know what to say. In that moment he wanted nothing better to do then run, to run away and never look back.

"Neal?" the woman finally breathed out softly. Her eyes took in the young man before her and he felt himself slightly tense up at her voice. She noticed his reaction and went to reach for his arm, but decided against it and put it back to her side. It seemed she was just as uncomfortable with the situation as him. It didn't help that both of them were exposed to the other agents in the room, some of them were no doubt watching the pair.

"You two know each other?" a male voice sounded from behind Neal. Neal winced inwardly and turned his head to the side to see Peter standing right next to him looking stunned at what the woman had just said. Peter looked at Neal with a questioning gaze and Neal knew he wasn't going to get out of this situation, but he would try to keep Peter at bay as much as he possibly could.

**Page Break**

"We know of each other." Neal supplied to pacify the man for the moment.

Peter knew that Neal wasn't admitting everything to him like usual, but knew better than to ask more out on the floor where other ears could listen in. He owed the woman some common courtesy at least. His gut feeling told him that she was wary of law enforcement by the way she avoided staying at the crime scene and by the way she was acting now. The woman looked upset still, but seemed on edge as if she shouldn't let her guard down. Her posture was tense, despite the polite and respectable look she had on her face. He needed to get to the bottom of how his CI knew this random woman, besides interview her to see why she was even there at the store to begin with. Seeing how both the woman and his CI didn't seem like they knew how to act around each other Peter decided to get things moving along.

"Well, it is nice to meet you and I'm glad you decided to come in to talk with us. How about we go to my office to talk in private?" He lead the way to his office and the few agents who were straining to hear what was going on or sneaking looks went about to their business once again. Neal paused slightly before following, trying to calm the battle of emotions raging inside him.

Once the door was closed in his office the woman sat down in one of Peter's chairs at the same time Peter himself sat down in his. Neal remained standing near the door as if he was ready to bolt at any second. This rose the agent's suspicion meter up considerably. _Why was Neal acting as if he saw a ghost? Who the heck is this lady? _

"Explain to me exactly how you two know each other." Peter directed his words towards Neal with a meaningful glance. The woman was going to open her mouth to say something, but Neal was the one who answered him first.

"I know a lot of people Peter." Neal evaded giving a quick glance at the lady. Peter noticed the slight knit of her brow from her as they caught each other's eyes momentarily before both looked at him again as if nothing happened. It however didn't go unnoticed by the agent in the room, leading him to believe something more was going on between these two. Peter knew that Neal was trying to avoid the subject and decided to turn his attention to the woman who no doubt was hoping to get this over with already.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but I never did get to ask you what your name is." Peter apologized.

"Well, I wasn't too forthcoming either." She replied calmly. The lady had a smooth southern accent.

"Does her name really matter in this Peter? She is in witness protection." Neal added in.

"Yes it does. I don't need to know your real name, but I do need to know why someone in witness protection is a witness to a murder and theft." Peter was becoming irritated at Neal. Neal was becoming a slight hindrance in this case now. For some reason Neal didn't want Peter to know how they knew of each other, which meant Peter was going to get to the bottom of this.

"My name is Melissa Brooks but to answer your other question-–"

"-She is an acquaintance." Neal butted in.

Melissa gave Neal a short glance with her brows knitting together at his avoidance of the subject before turning to look back at Peter calmly. "I'm his mother."

**Page Break**

The news floored the agent. He was not expecting this turn of events. Peter had always known having Neal around would make parts of his life complicated, but this? He never would have imagined this happening. If someone would have told him he would be working with the man he chased for so many years, he might have brushed it off, but if that same person would have told him that _this_ would happen to him he would have been very concerned for their well-being. Now he started to understand why Neal was being so evasive. It all clicked. The way Neal seemed off at the woman's appearance when she walked in, the way he acted after he caught them knowing each other, and how after the security tape he seemed off in character. He had always wanted to know more about Neal and now it seemed someone who could shed some light was looking at him from across his desk.

Looking between the two of them the agent could see some of the similarities, but there were quite a few differences as well. They had a few similar facial features, but Peter guessed Neal must have taken more after his father in the aspects of looks. He did however have the same skin complexion as his mother and shape of eyes among a few other things. Peter opened up a drawer to pull out a small recording device for the interview.

"Nice to meet you Melissa, I'm special agent Peter Burke, but you can just call me Peter. I will admit I was not expecting that you two are related. As much as I would love to get to know you and talk with you more we are here to get to the bottom of this case. Is it okay if we start right away with the questions? Time is of the essence."

"Of course, ask away."

Peter pressed the record button before he asked the first question. "How did you know John Dobbs?"

"He was an old friend," She answered, thick with emotion. After a deep breath in order to calm herself down, she continued in a much stronger voice. "It's a long story, but I knew him well enough to be upset with what… He was a good man."

"I know this is hard but can you tell me how you came to be at the store this morning?" Peter questioned gently. Neal shot him a small grateful glance momentarily as he silently watched his mother from where he was standing.

"I was invited by John. I ran into him a few days earlier and when we got to chatting he told me what he had been doing during the years since I had last seen him. He said to come in before the store opens, this way we could chat more privately and he wanted to show off the store. He mentioned how he worked at the Celestial Jewelry store. I decided since I was going to be in the area for a few days that I could meet up with him some more. So we set up a time and he told me that I could meet him before the store opened today."

"What did you do while you were there with John Dobbs?"

"We talked mainly; it was just normal idle chatting. He was telling me what he had been up to these last few years and started showing me some of his nicer jewels. That was when he mentioned how they were having a promotional event in two days."

"Were you invited to the promotional event by Dobbs?"

"He had a spare ticket that he could give to friends. He said it was a way for the store to get more people to come if the employees were given a few invites to give to non-family. I accepted and told him that I would come to see how it turned out."

"Did he mention anything about the Hope Diamond?"

"Yes and we had made our way to that case by then. We looked at the Hope Diamond and were talking about its history for a little while, but I excused myself to go to the bathroom."

"Were you two the only ones there?"

"As far as I know we were. He was there before me and then I came in at the time we agreed to meet. No one else was in sight and I'm pretty sure he mentioned at one point that we were the only ones there at the time."

"While you guys were talking before you went to the bathroom did you hear anything or see anything suspicious?"

"No. Nothing happened while we were out on the main floor."

"Was it when you were in the bathroom that you heard the intruder?" Neal asked stepping closer. Peter was glad that he was joining in finally. He didn't understand why Neal was acting the way he was, but he could tell by him joining in the conversation she seemed to relax a bit more. Peter could tell she was trying to keep her composure as she answered Peter's questions. Melissa turned to look at Neal and nodded before looking back at Burke to answer.

"Yes. I thought I heard something after I went in, but it wasn't until I was drying my hands that I placed the commotion going on to voices. I knew from the other tone of voice that something was wrong and started to rush out. I heard a gunshot and by the time I got to John I knew I was too late. I tried CPR, but he was gone."

A tear leaked out when she finished her statement and Neal was by her side by then giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze in silent comfort. She gave him a small smile as she wiped the tear away and gave him a small pat on his hand to signal that she was fine. Neal withdrew his hand, but stayed nearby.

"After all that happened did you notice the diamond missing at the time?"

"No. I never noticed. I was too busy trying to help John, then when the authorities came I was too overwhelmed with what all happened."

"Do you think you would be able to recognize the thief's voice?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I could recognize his voice again."

"I know you went through a lot Melissa, but can you explain why you didn't stay there? You were an innocent bystander in this based on what we have heard from you today."

"I know it was wrong to, but I couldn't be there anymore. I panicked. After seeing what happened to…. I just couldn't stick around to deal with the questions right then." Melissa stated with a look in her eyes asking him to challenge her decision. Peter turned off the recorder and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if we get an arrest we will need you to confirm if the suspect's voice is the one you heard. Until then you will have to go into protective custody, just in case our killer and thief finds out that you were also there." Peter stated causing both of them to look at him with intent gazes.

"Are you sure that it will be needed?" Melissa asked, worry and disbelief lightly slipping in to her voice.

"I don't think so, but I don't want to take any chances." Peter replied. He gave Neal a pointed look that was missed by Melissa.

"I can take her." Neal piped up. Melissa looked over at him in slight surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose and besides, I can deal with the U.S. Marshalls. I have dealt with them for so many years already it really wouldn't be any different than before."

"I'm sure. It is only for a few days anyways and way better than having to deal with agents." Both of the Caffrey's looked over at Peter to see what the agent had to say about the idea.

"If it is alright with you Miss Brooks then I see no problem with it. I can have one of my agents go with you to where you are staying to grab your things if you would like." Peter responded. Melissa nodded and got up along with Peter. They shook hands and as Melissa went to the door she lightly tugged the sleeve of Neal's suit. She smiled lightly at him, to which he returned with one of his own before she opened the door and walked out onto the loft. Peter followed her out and called to one of his agents to help her out before turning around to Neal before the conman could run away from him.

**Page Break**

Sure enough when the older agent turned around Neal was at the doorway of his office trying to sneak by.

"Oh no you don't, I have some questions for you Caffrey. We have some time yet before I need to get an update on how we are doing so far," Peter told the young man grabbing him by the shoulders and ushering him inside the room. Ignoring the man's protest he shut the door behind them and pointed for Caffrey to sit on his desk. "Sit down and spill Neal."

The younger man sighed and sat down but didn't make any move to talk yet. Instead his CI fixed him with an innocent and questioning look as if he didn't know what Peter was talking about. Peter fixed him with a stern glare at the young man, hands on his hips staring him down. It had turned into a battle of wills in a matter of a few seconds with a stare off between the two men.

"How come you didn't tell me that she was in the area?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"I didn't know she was here." Neal answered evenly.

"Okay I get that, but-" Peter turned at the sound of a knock on his door. It revealed Diana opening up his door.

"Boss, I have news that you might want to hear." She announced.

"I hope it is only the good kind." Peter joked, pushing his inquiries for Neal to the side.

"Well then you will love to hear what I have to say. We found our man."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and once again sorry for the wait. Please feel free to respond. I love to hear what you guys think about what I wrote. I mean how long can it take to press that button? Not long . I promise to be better with the updates. Scouts honor (even if I am technically not a scout). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! Here is the next chapter. As always I hope you enjoy this next chapter and all mistakes are my own. Read and respond, it is good for the soul. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to people at USA Network and the people of White Collar. I just write about Neal and the gang.**

**Chapter 4:**

"You found him already?" Peter asked surprised, but also relieved.

"Well, not technically. What I should have stated was we know who he is." Diana corrected and handed Peter the file in her hands. Neal got up to look over Peter's shoulder in order to read the file as well. Both men read the information quickly.

"Kevin Stevenson." Peter mused, continuing to look over the file. "Has a few priors in theft, breaking and entering and vandalism. He definitely fits the bill. I see he has a few aliases listed on here."

"I recognize one of the aliases. I heard Mozzie mention him once. He is a local man for hire who isn't the greatest, but he gets the job done regardless. I think the only reason he gets hired is because he doesn't ask for too much money." Neal absently mentioned as he looked up from his view over Peter's shoulder. Diana and Peter were giving him incredulous looks. Neal frowned at the reaction and backed up a step confused.

"Is there anybody that you don't know Caffrey?" Diana asked with a slight twitch of her lips. Neal could tell she was teasing him and he flashed a smile with a wink at her. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Peter as he asked her a question.

"How did you find out that this man is our guy?" Peter inquired.

"We started going and looking through the street cams in the area. He ditched his getaway vehicle and his mask at the same place about 12 blocks away. A camera on the corner of the street caught a shot of his full face. Facial recognition took it from there."

"Good. Do we still know where he is?"

"No, we lost him in a crowd."

"Okay I want agents to start looking for him from the point we lost visual. Put an APB out on him to all departments, he will slip up somewhere. Make sure you pick him up right away if you see him. I want Jones spearheading this on the streets." Peter rounded off quickly. Diana left the office, rushing to tell the rest of the team.

"Peter we know that the one he has is fake though." Neal butted in, watching Jones and some of the other agents leave through the glass doors.

"Yes, but Mr. Stevenson will be delivering it anyways." Peter answered. That is when what Peter was getting at clicked in his head and the whole con formed in his head of what they could do.

"His employer would be keeping up anonymity in order to not be linked to the theft. If I was the employer I know I would want to make sure it is the real one or not as soon as I got it. Whoever they are must really want it, so if they are lead to believe that they have a very small window to get the real one"

"Then we lure them out with the promotional event." Peter finished. Both men smiled at how they were on the same page with one another. Peter looked at his watch; they had four hours still left in the day. Neal was gazing out of the glass of his office in thought when Peter looked back up. He could tell by the way the young man was troubled by the knit of his brow and the tense stance he had, arms crossed.

"Is there something bugging you?" Peter asked gently. Neal didn't stir so Peter went to check up more with his agents and start putting the plan in place.

Half an hour later, he returned to his office and found Neal still in his office.

**Page Break**

"Neal since we still have time-" Peter was cut off by a hand in the raised by Neal as the brunette turned around slightly to reveal that he was on the phone. Peter crossed his arms and glared at his consultant.

"Thanks for being able to understand on such a short notice. I promise it is going to be a short stay…..I don't know…I wouldn't want to impose on…..I'm not sure, I would have to see…I'll make sure I mention it to them…..See you later tonight," Neal hung up his phone and turned to look at Peter. "You know it is rude to eavesdrop in on peoples' conversations Peter."

"You don't get to shush me," Peter replied "No shushing for you."

"I'm sorry but it seemed like you weren't noticing that I was on the phone. I guess your detective skills need some work." Neal teased, but it seemed like he wasn't completely into the dig. His mask seemed to be slipping and Peter decided it was time to bring back the heat seeing how they were interrupted earlier.

"So were you were telling June about the new guest in the house?"

"Yeah and as usual she was okay with it. I promised to do more around the house to make up for it."

"She is a wonderful woman. It seemed like you were trying to get out of something though on the phone." Peter arched an eyebrow and Neal started to walk towards the door. Peter stepped to the side and blocked Neal from leaving causing him to stop short and flash a look of irritableness momentarily.

"Oh it was nothing to be worried about. How are things coming together with the case? Is there anything else that needs to be done? Mozzie texted me that he is finding out where our guy likes to hang out while you were downstairs." Neal deflected calmly adding an innocent look to add to his words.

"For now we are good and we can start putting a plan together, but it hinges on what we find out from our suspect when he is brought in. How about you tell me what 'them' means while we wait?"

"How rude of you Peter, I should tell Elizabeth that you need to work on your manners."

"You can tell her all about it some other time. Did June mention something you don't agree with?"

"It is nothing, besides with this case going on you probably wouldn't be able to do anything tonight."

"Why do you always have to do that with me?"

"Do what with you?"

"Why do you keep fighting me about certain topics lately? I'm on your side Neal, just let me in."

Neal studied Peter for a moment. He knew that he could trust him, but ever since his mother came back on the scene he felt on edge. Old feelings were hitting him full force and he didn't know if he could keep himself in check around Peter. His efforts after Peter had found out their witness was his mother were focused on three things: to keep Peter at bay about his mother, to solve this case to stay in Hughes' good graces, and to maintain his composure around Peter. Neal knew that Peter was starting to get suspicious of how he had been acting after lunch.

"June lately has wanted to host another dinner night and told me that I need to extend the invitation to you and Elizabeth." Neal answered reluctantly.

"I would like to, but I will need to ask Elizabeth to see what she thinks."

"You sure you won't be needed tonight if they bring in the suspect late?"

"I'm sure we will be able to make it work out. Besides, it sounds like it will be fun Partner." Peter slapped Neal's shoulder and gave him a crooked smile. Neal half laughed, but his face showed he was not looking forward to the dinner at all.

"Sounds great, I just can't wait." He said under his breath quietly. Peter headed back to his desk, sitting down as Neal left the room to go to the bathroom.

**Page Break**

As Peter watched Neal walk away he dialed Elizabeth to see if she was open to June's idea. After the second ring he heard his wife pick up.

"_Hi honey."_

"Hey El."

"_Is everything going okay?"_

"Yeah, I just was wondering how your evening schedule looked tonight."

"_I'm free tonight. You have something planned or are you warning me ahead of time that you will be late?" His wife chuckled._

"June was going to have a mini dinner party tonight and wanted to know if we could go."

"_I would love to go tonight. Do you know what time she wants us to be over?"_

"No, Neal didn't say. When he comes back from the bathroom I'll let you know."

"_Speaking of Neal how is he doing? I know during lunch you were worried about him."_

"You won't believe me when I tell you this, but his mother is our key witness. What I don't understand is how he has been acting since lunch. I think he knew somehow that she was in the area and now that she is here he has been off."

"_Well, he always has been private. I'm stunned to hear that his mother is here. As to how he has been acting why don't you just ask him? I'm sure it was a shock to see his mother involved at a crime scene so play nice."_

"Honey, this is Neal we are talking about. He doesn't give me straight answers on subjects like this."

"_You will figure it out. Just trust your gut and don't get too bothered by what Neal does or doesn't do. I'm sure you will get the answers you want soon. For now focus on bringing in the bad guys. Stay safe and call me when you are on your way home hun."_

"I will. I'll see you soon hun."

Peter hung up the phone just as Neal came back into his office. Neal had his rubber band ball in hand as he sat down in a chair across from Peter. While they started to discuss their next steps in the case, Melissa had returned with her bags. She was directed to the mini break table behind some shelves where she was able to put them down and sit. Peter noticed her arrival and decided to turn the conversation around.

"Neal, how about you go home early tonight."

"We still have two hours left. Besides we don't have our suspect in custody yet."

"I know, but there isn't much left for the night while we wait."

"Are you sure that Hughes will be okay with that?"

"I don't see why he would have a problem. Plus you mother just arrived from getting her things and I think she would like to get out of here."

"Did you get to check with Elizabeth about tonight?"

"Yup, and we will see you there. What time did June want us to come over?"

"She said anytime between 6 and 7 if possible. I'll head out then. Let me know if you learn more."

"I will." Neal got up and tossed his ball to Peter. Without another word he left and made his way over to where his mother was sitting, sipping on a mug of office coffee. He couldn't tell what was being said, but it seemed like an awkward conversation at the beginning. After a few minutes both Caffrey's left and on their way out Neal grabbed his fedora from his desk with his one free hand, the other holding one of her bags as they headed to the elevator.

**Page Break**

Neal trotted down the stairs and with a deep release of air walked over to where he saw his mother sitting. His nerves were high, but to everyone else he appeared calm and collected.

"How is the coffee?" he asked lightly. His mother was clutching the mug tightly and she blinked up in surprise at his appearance.

"It sure isn't the best coffee, but then again when is the office coffee ever good?" she responded tonelessly. They lapsed into silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Melissa was still debating how she was going to tell Neal all the things she wanted to say and ask all the unanswered questions she had about why he was here of all places without pushing him away. The last time they saw each other wasn't on the best of terms. She was afraid of what he thought of her after all these years. Neal on the other hand didn't know how he could approach her. How do you possibly begin to talk with someone you haven't seen since you were eighteen? She seemed different, but at the same time he saw hints of how she was from the past; there but not really there.

"Are you holding up okay?"

"I'll be fine. All good things come to an end around us Caffrey's doesn't it? When do we get to leave the sea full of gloom and gray suits?" Melissa said with a hint of anger. Neal decided to move the conversation along before either of them started to let it all out at each other or others. The stress of the day was catching up to them.

"Peter just told me that I can take you back to my apartment and I promise the coffee is excellent."

Melissa got up and left the mug on the table. She only had two bags and her purse. Neal grabbed one bag from her, which earned him a smile from his mother. After motioning for him to lead the way, they headed out. Neal made sure to grab his hat before heading out the glass doors. He had a sneaking suspicion that tonight wasn't going to be fun like Peter mentioned.

**A/N. Like always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please hit the button below to leave a review. You know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for the slight delay. I had to help new college students move in and I was also constantly changing how this chapter went. Hope you like it and as always I love to hear what you say so don't be afraid to review. Any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to USA and the creator of White Collar. If I owned the show I wouldn't be writing about it here.**

**Chapter 5:**

As the cab rolled away from the curb into the busy New York traffic, both passengers were sitting in silence for many minutes when both turned to look at each other suddenly.

"I'm happy to see-" Melissa spoke quietly so the cab driver wouldn't hear them.

"So how did you-" Neal started to ask, but stopped and smiled at how they ended up speaking at the same time. He motioned for her to speak first with a nod and a sheepish smile.

"I'm happy to see you, but surprised as well. It has been a while." She said with a trace of uncertainty and something else that Neal couldn't pick up. Regret? Sadness? She kept looking at him to see how he would react to her words. Neal let his mask slide off of his face as he chose his next words carefully.

"It was a shock for me too. I thought you were still in St. Louis." It wasn't a question. Neal didn't want to breach the topic of how he felt seeing her yet. He was still trying to figure it out himself let alone tell her how he felt. Melissa looked out the window momentarily before answering.

"I am or that is what the Marshalls still think. I'm here on limited time. So how is this apartment we are going to?"

"It is nice. My landlady June is a wonderful woman and really was too kind when she gave me the spare guest room quarters upstairs."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I should have mentioned this earlier, but June was hoping to have a small dinner tonight and was wondering if you were interested."

"Well that was very nice of her and I would be happy to join."

"Are you sure? I mean Peter and his wife will be coming too. You don't have to agree if you are uncomfortable of the idea. June would understand if you weren't up to it."

"I'm fine with it Neal. I want to get to know these people. From what I can tell Peter is a good man." He knew what she was really hinting at. She wanted to get to know him.

They both lapsed into silence again. Both had given up on the small talk for a while. Instead, they each watched the traffic go by and took in the view of the city. People crowded the sidewalks, all busy with their lives. It helped Neal to pass the time by. He knew that they would have to talk about the day they last saw each other, but he was always bad about facing things like that. He always would run from his problems.

For Melissa she welcomed the silence too. She knew that Neal wasn't entirely sure how to deal with her sudden appearance. Melissa herself didn't know how to deal with it entirely herself. To suddenly see her son in these circumstances was a shock. She knew that she had changed over the years, but she was afraid that Neal wouldn't let her show him. Her own son had become a mystery to her as much as she was to him.

When they were five blocks away from their destination, Neal decided to break the uncomfortable silence while he inspected his lap. "I would be lying if I didn't say a part of me isn't happy to see you too." He mentioned quietly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She gave him a curious look, but he could tell in her eyes that she was happy with what he told her. A few minutes later they arrived at June's grand house. Neal paid the cab driver before getting out keeping the door open for his mother to get out. He grabbed both of her bags leaving her with her purse despite her protests that she could carry her belongings.

They made their way to the door and only seconds after knocking on the door the maid opened it to receive them. Melissa was quietly inspecting the place behind Neal as he confidently walked in saying hello to the maid. The older lady returned the greeting and after everyone was inside closed the door before walking away to head to the kitchen in the back, knowing that Neal was going to hang onto the bags himself. June herself had been sitting in the side room by the stairs. Bugsy was still asleep on the rug near where her feet had been.

"Neal you should have told me you were going to get here early. I would have been more ready to greet you and our new guest," She chided as she walked over. "I am so happy to meet you Ms. Brooks. I am June Ellington." They shook hands, both smiling warmly at each other.

"Please, no need for formalities. You can call me Arianna. Melissa Brooks is my witness name." She replied kindly in return. Neal raised an eyebrow at his mother opening up and telling June her real name. June noticed the look on his face, but returned her attention to her new guest. "I'm sure you must be happy to get away from prying eyes."

As Neal watched both women talk, he decided to bring his mother's two bags upstairs. His mother was in good hands and she looked very relaxed talking to June. What he didn't notice as he left that despite both women being deep into their conversation, that both watched him silently slip away.

**Page Break**

June noticed the worry and mixed feelings that knit the brow of the woman in front of her. Neal didn't tell her much of his past, just that he started his life of crime at age eighteen. From what she could tell he had left on unhappy terms. He never admitted anything to her about what happened, but she prided herself on her ability to read others and felt that she knew Neal better than he knew himself. Seeing how his mother was looking at him while he left, she knew that whatever had happened so long ago was still fresh amongst them and that she cared deeply about him despite the tension.

"You have a good kid. I don't claim to know what happened between you two, but I do know when people don't know how to approach one another." June stated quietly and gently. Arianna turned her attention back to June and grimaced at June.

"I didn't know I made it so obvious. It was a shock for both of us to see each other there. I didn't expect to find him in a headquarters of the F.B. I. of all places though." Arianna admitted quietly turning her attention back to the older woman.

"I'm sure it was. Maybe this coincidence might be what you both need to heal the wounds between the two of you." She answered thoughtfully. Arianna studied June for a moment not knowing what to make of this elegant woman. Her insight was keen for not knowing much about the situation. If it was anybody else she might have gone on the defensive, but there was something about this woman that made her open up and feel safe. "Did Neal tell you about the dinner plan tonight?"

"Yes, he told me on the way over."

"Are you sure that you want to do it? If you are uncomfortable with the idea I can call the Burkes to cancel."

"I'm fine. The distraction will be nice after all that has happened."

"Well, I am happy that you can join us tonight. How about I show you up to where you will be staying?"

"I'll follow you up. You have such a nice home and thank you for having me. I apologize if it caused you any trouble."

"Thank you and really it was no trouble at all. I am delighted to have you here."

**Page Break**

Neal had put the bags down by his bed as soon as he entered the room. He put his fedora on the table before taking a deep breath and walking out onto the patio to get some fresh air. The fresh air and view would help calm him. After a few minutes he decided to check in with Mozzie to see if he knew any more about their suspect. He was in the middle of a conversation with man when June and his mother entered the room.

June and Arianna watched as Neal paced around and listened intently on the phone. They saw him smile every once in a while before he would talk more in response to whatever was said on the other end of the line. June glanced over to look at his mother and noticed she was nervous in the way she was standing and worry knit her face as she watched her son. June put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a knowing and warm smile.

"Everything will work out. You both will find a way to mend." She supplied gently.

"I don't know how you can have so much faith in us. There has been so much that happened and so many years have passed. I saw his tracking anklet or what I assume is one when we were in the cab, but I didn't mention it." Arianna trailed off and shrugged at a loss of words just then. They continued to watch the younger man who hadn't noticed his audience.

"You both will find a way. He will open up to you and vice versa. No matter what front he puts up or feelings he has he does care about you and you as a mother will be able to get through. My late husband caused me many worries and we had our trying times, but I had such a wonderful life with him. I don't regret what happened and I have wonderful children and grandchildren." The older lady observed before giving Arianna a gentle and reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before leaving both mother and son alone. Neal had hung up and was now leaning against the wall of the patio staring out into space and Arianna silently joined him.

"This is an amazing view." She noted taking in the sights and sounds. Neal kept looking straight ahead observing the scene as well as he answered.

"I never get sick of it."

"You look really nice. I always told myself you would be a stunner. You pull the suit and hat off." She looked over at him and saw him smile at her words. He looked down at his hands momentarily before looking at her.

"Don't sell yourself short. I got my good looks and brains from you." He responded lightly. Arianna waved a hand dismissively and looked back out at the city.

"You get your looks from your father and if I was smart I would have done so much differently. I should have done better than what I did for you. I was foolish and I shut down. It was wrong of me and I regret a lot of what I did so many years ago. The only thing I don't regret was having you." They lapsed into silence at her words. Neal had to swallow the lump in his throat that her words had caused. Not finding any words to say at the moment, he reached a hand over and gave her hand a slight squeeze instead. He left it there until she returned the gesture before he retracted his hand back.

"I'm not perfect either. I'm a felon and I am currently on a work release program with the man who caught me," He revealed with a twinge of guilt. Arianna looked over at him semi-surprised. It explained the anklet, but left so many unanswered questions. "I guess I turned out to be just like Him."

Him meant only one thing between the two of them; Neal's father. Both focused their attention back at the view. Neither wanted to breach that topic right now and Neal started to regret what he said after he glanced in her direction. He could tell that his words had caused her to be upset despite her not showing it. He could tell in the way her eyes hardened and the nervous wringing of her hands. It took her a few moments, but Arianna decided to help both of them save face by directing the conversation in a different direction.

"Agent Burke seems like a good man. I'm not usually fond of people in uniform, but he was different." She observed lightly.

"Yeah, he is a good man as far as a Suit goes," Neal replied with a small chuckle. "Okay, give me a truth. Did you really not hear about anything about my arrest?" He turned to look at her, curiosity in his blue eyes. She turned and locked eyes with him; it was like she was looking into the face of her husband, but she could see hints of her there as well. Arianna was caught slightly off guard at him bringing up the 'Truth Game' they used to do when he was younger.

"I heard some things, but I'm pretty sure the Marshalls kept most of it quiet from me. Arianna Caffrey didn't exist. I wasn't an active news watcher anyways. My turn, what were you sent away for?"

"I was convicted of bond forgery. I was suspected of many other things, but that was all they could pin on me."

"You always were an artist at heart." Arianna gave his suit sleeve a small tug before heading into the apartment. Neal stayed on the deck to give her some privacy and a moment to look around more.

Arianna shrugged off her trench coat and hung it up on the rack by the door after she entered back inside. With all that had happened she had almost forgotten she still had it on. Looking around she knew that most of the belongings here weren't his. Her fingers lingered over objects as she wandered around the room, touching a book here or a piece of fabric over there. Arianna didn't notice that Neal had joined her in the apartment shortly after she started her inspection; he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching. She was currently making her way over to her bags and went to check her phone in her purse when he had entered.

"You can take the bed while you stay here," His voice sounded from behind her. "The bathroom is through the door by the kitchenette." Arianna grabbed her phone and saw that there were no messages and put it back before standing back up to answer him.

"Are you sure? I can take the couch."

"It's fine."

"If you are fine with it then I won't argue. I am going to go downstairs to help June." She stated and left before he could tell her that June had a cook. He sighed and decided to let her go down there by herself. He wanted to take a shower anyways.

**Page Break**

When he was done, he trotted down the stairs to find June and his mother. What he found when he reached the dining room with the piano and seating area wasn't just his mother and June, but both Peter and Elizabeth were there as well. Elizabeth was introducing herself to his mother. Peter, sensing that there was someone else there turned seeing Neal standing in slight shock at the sight of them being there so soon before he slipped into a calm front in a blink of an eye.

"Hey there Neal, we just were wondering if you were going to come down. We just got here." He stated with a beaming smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes. He knew that Neal was against the dinner idea and would be trying to keep the topic off of his past. Neal flashed Peter one of his very bright, signature smiles in response and both knew that the cat and mouse game had begun.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the wait. Press the button and leave your thoughts. I love to hear what you have to say and it helps me stay motivated. Reviews make the world go around!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I was hoping to have had this up last weekend, but I was away from a computer during the Labor Day weekend and was busy with classes. I was unsure with how I wanted this chapter to go too. I hope I delivered. I'm not much of an angst writer, but I hope I nailed the emotions well in this chapter. I know I have been unkind with you all with the long wait and I hope you are happy with how this turned out. I can't say thank you enough for the reviews and reminding me in them to get on this. Once again any mistakes are my own and by all means, please read and review to let me know what you guys think. It was hard to get it the way I wanted, but in the end I like where I took it and hopefully you guys do to. Let me know what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective parties. I just write about these guys for fun.**

**Chapter 6:**

Neal moved further into the room to stand next to Peter while the women were politely chatting with one another. There was soft jazz music playing in the background. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Neal continued to survey the scene with semi-wary eyes before continuing the conversation with Peter.

"So how is the search going for our suspect?" He turned his head to find Peter watching him. Peter gave him a small smile.

"Jones and crew brought him in an hour before I left. Diana is having some quality time with him now."

"I bet she is enjoying herself tonight."

"Well, hopefully she isn't enjoying her time interrogating him too much. I don't want an overly scared suspect to talk to tomorrow," Peter joked with a small chuckle. Neal cracked a smirk at the comment, but before he could respond June was ushering everyone to take a seat so they could start eating. June herself sat at the head of the table with Elizabeth moving to take a chair to her left. Peter joined her and sat down next to her once she was seated, while both Caffrey's sat on the other side with Neal across from Peter. As soon as they were seated, the food was brought out promptly and they all started loading their plates. They dug into their meals for a few minutes before they all started talking again to one another.

"Is everyone enjoying the food so far?" June asked, always the impeccable host. She received nothing but kind words and an exclamation that she needed to give the recipe to Elizabeth.

"So Melissa, how long are you going to be staying in the area with us?" Elizabeth asked. Peter as soon as he made it home told her everything that he knew so far of the two Caffrey's. She knew that he wanted to grill Neal about the past, but she was more interested in meeting the woman who raised the man she had started to consider as a friend than digging her nose into their business. Before they had left the house, she warned Peter to not go too far in his eager quest for answers. So far, he was behaving, but they still had much of the night to go.

"Not too long I'm afraid. I'm on limited time already so I better not push my luck if I go more than a few days." Arianna answered with a hint of remorse. Elizabeth nodded in understanding and swallowed a bite of food before carrying on.

"Did everything go well while you were at the office?"

"What she really wants to know is if I was nice to you." Peter added in giving his wife a fake affronted look before redirecting his attention back to 'Melissa'.

"Sometimes Peter forgets that he acts too much like a F.B.I agent." Elizabeth countered, giving Peter a stern, but friendly look. Peter sighed at her remark, but was smiling nonetheless. Neal and June surveyed the scene quietly, still eating their food, but smiling at the couple. Neal gave Peter a small smirk causing Peter to give him a special glare for him, making him smirk even bigger just to irk him.

"It went okay. Peter was very kind to me, so you don't have to worry about sending him to the doghouse." Arianna answered with a small chuckle. Elizabeth smiled at her tease. She was starting to like Neal's mother more and she definitely knew where Neal's humor came from.

"Peter, how is the case going?" June asked as both women turned their attention back to their food.

"It will be going better now that we have the suspect in custody."

"Well, I am sure you two will finish the case soon." June responded before turning to talk to Elizabeth about something.

"I'm dreading the reports and mortgage fraud cases that will be soon to follow already. If I remember correctly you were really upset with leaving those files behind." Neal stated giving Peter a look. If he could keep Peter focused on other subjects, then he hoped that the man wouldn't have time to dig like he knew he did.

"At least it is better than wearing orange." Peter responded dryly. He was onto Neal's game, but that didn't mean he couldn't pick on the man back in the process.

"Still bringing up those jokes Peter? You are running out of material in your old age." Peter gave him a mini glare, but there was a smile playing on his lips. Neal just flashed him a snarky and haughty smile in answer, mischief sparking in his eyes momentarily. All three women watched the two with amused smiles as they turned their attention away from their own side conversation.

"That joke will never get old. Plus, whenever I bring it up it just gives me so much joy. It reminds me of a time when I didn't have to deal with a pesky C.I. who doesn't understand boundaries," Peter dug back lightly. This time Neal was the one who just rolled his eyes in response before turning back to his food.

"So Melissa was Neal always a charmer growing up?" Elizabeth asked curious. Neal continued chewing his pasta, but snapped his attention to the two women. Peter's attention was caught too as he waited for the woman to respond.

"Don't tell me he still is laying heavy on the charm," she stated glancing at Neal who was trying to look innocent as he watched them talk. "If I remember correctly there was a girl when he was younger who didn't want anything to do with him. He wasn't always so good with the ladies."

"In my defense I had a gap in my teeth and I was really young." Neal quietly defended. June chuckled at the mulish look he had on his face before taking a sip from her wine and saw Peter grinning at Neal's temporary sullenness as well.

"What was her name again? I remember she was a cute little girl. You both were in third grade right?" Arianna thought out loud turning back to Neal with a questioning look.

"Britney Nicole." He supplied. Arianna nodded, remembering again turning back to Elizabeth.

"So what do you do for a living Elizabeth?"

"I am an event planner. Burkes Premier Events." Arianna nodded her head at the news and noticed on the clock that it was starting to get late.

"Well, I am sorry to leave you all here when I am the host, but I need to get to bed. I'm not as young as I once was. I'm glad that you two could join us and I apologize for leaving. Enjoy the rest of the meal and there is some desert for later in the kitchen. Neal knows where it is being stored." June announced as if reading Arianna's thoughts. They all gave her a hug, thanking her and wishing her a good night before sitting back down.

**Page Break**

After a couple minutes they all had finished their food and had continued to keep up the polite but idle conversations. It didn't take long for silence to spring up again between them all Peter saw this as his chance to start asking questions. Neal was currently leaning back in his chair currently with his eyes closed, taking in the silence and resting for a little bit. It had been a long day, but he knew that his peace wasn't going to last for long. He could tell Peter was getting more and more restless as the dinner had gone on. So when Peter broke the silence he snapped his eyes open and was back on edge, ready to negate anything Peter tried to do if he dug too far.

"Would it be okay to ask you to share a story about Neal as a kid? Whenever I ask about stuff like that somehow I end up being the one that is telling childhood memories. " Peter asked smoothly with general curiosity lacing in. Neal narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew that Peter was starting the game of cat and mouse with him. Peter noticed the slight darkening of Neal's mood and eyes. He knew he was getting to him. The man may be an enigma to many, but Peter knew Neal better than anyone despite the mystery surrounding the young con. He could almost hear Neal start to come up with ways to divert any attention on himself and his mother without being obvious to his mother and Elizabeth.

"He just is trying to interrogate you. You're just upset you don't know everything about me." Neal accused lightly to hide his slight irritation. Peter gave him an innocent look, but he watched as Neal's mother thought carefully. Arianna herself had felt Neal's slight tension at Peter's question and glanced momentarily at him. He had an encouraging smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well there is one that pops into my head very strongly at the moment. It was when he was around six years old. He was busy drawing all day. I was curious at what he was drawing, but every time I asked he would hide it or tell me that I couldn't look at it yet. I guess it was apparently going to be a surprise. So when he finally he finished, he came running over with a huge grin on his face. He handed it to me all proud like all little kids do when they accomplish something. It was a picture of a person. More importantly it was a girl with a crown. He had done a great job on it and I asked him who it was and he said it was me. He was so cute and proud of it that I just had to hang it up." Arianna gave him a quick warm smile, and Neal returned it with a rare genuine smile. Peter watched the exchange in interest at how both Caffrey's smiled at the memory, but seemed somehow uncomfortable at the same time. There had to be a reason as to why they both were acting so strange. He was sure there was more to it than them not seeing each other in a long time. Elizabeth let out an '_aww' _noise at the end of the story, beaming at how cute and sweet Neal was even then.

"So you always were quite the little artist." Elizabeth teased looking at Neal. Neal groaned in protest at her gushy attitude. He was surprised that his mother had picked that memory. He didn't really remember it too much, but he caught her meaning behind the words.

"I am not a little artist." Neal protested crossing his arms at the tease. Peter laughed at the stubborn set on Neal's face. Despite his protest, Neal looked like a small child who was grumpy at a silly nickname. Arianna just gave him comforting pat on the arm at the look on his face before turning back to El.

"Yes he was and it sounds like he still is," Arianna added in. They fell into a small quiet silence. Each of them took a sip of their drinks before continuing on with their conversation.

"Well, I know that you have a limited stay here, but it has been a pleasure to meet you Melissa. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever find yourself back here for any reason that you are always welcome to see us." Elizabeth announced kindly. Arianna was surprised by the words coming from this woman who barely knew her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could start to trust this intelligent woman in a way. Arianna was glad she met her and knew that that this woman cared about her son very deeply. The way Mrs. Burke looked at Neal when he and Peter were ribbing each other with a small smile gave her the smallest suspicion that this woman had come to care for her very own son as if he was hers in a small way. It was different to see a complete stranger have parental feelings towards her own flesh and blood.

"Thank you. I'm glad I got to meet you all too. It was nice to get away from what happened to eat in good company. June and you two have been way too kind. I don't deserve it." Arianna worded carefully, but sincerely. If Neal could open himself to trust them, then so could she. Elizabeth frowned slightly at her ending statement, but wasn't able to say anything before Neal entered the conversation.

"Should we move onto desert while we sit here? It smells really good from here." Neal asked, directing the attention away from his mother. He could tell she was uncomfortable and had tensed at the El's expression at her last statement. Arianna glanced over at him and shot him a small grateful look. Peter noticed the redirect, but didn't comment on it. He could tell Neal was getting more anxious at what was being said as the discussion of him had gone on despite his usual air of indifference and fake smiles. Both women agreed at the idea and Neal immediately got up to grab it as they chatted comfortably.

As he entered the kitchen, he heard his mother laugh at a tale from Elizabeth about Peter. He was glad that she was happier than earlier. She still wasn't over about what she experienced and he knew that she might never be. Arianna had a semi-haunted look in her eyes and he could tell by her posture that she was still anxious to let her guard down however well she hid it from the others. He swore he felt Peter's eyes follow him as he left the room to get the food. This dance was going to get a lot more intense.

**Page Break**

They all were talking, having light and polite conversation while enjoying the too-good-to-be-true delicious three layer chocolate cake. Arianna was just as curious to know who the Burkes were and why they had such a good relationship with her son as the Burkes were of her sudden appearance. Neal joined in the conversation every now and then, but was wary of the conversation going too far. He had a bad feeling about this whole dinner idea still. Elizabeth wanted to know the woman who could have raised a man like Neal. She knew he was a good person; he just made a lot of mistakes in his life. Peter just wanted to get to know his consultant a little more and if that meant he could get snippets of how he was through his mother then all the better. He knew both Neal and his mother were reluctant to say much, but were keeping the conversation going regardless. Peter decided against his better judgment to ask one of the main questions that had been eating him up inside ever since his consultant's mother appeared at the office. He instantly regretted mentioning it as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Neal told me once that his father was a dirty cop. Did you know about his situation at the time?"

Everyone at the table froze momentarily. It was like a switch had been turned. All of the underlying tension was suddenly at the forefront. Elizabeth gave Peter a sharp and disapproving glare before instantly turned her attention to the two quiet people across from her. Arianna was calm on the exterior, but was surprised at the question despite the wave of mixed emotions that crashed through her. Neal was tensed and his nostrils were slightly flared at the hint of danger this question made him feel. His knuckles were white from gripping his glass so hard, but those were the only signs that showed he was upset at the question.

"I am so sorry about that." Elizabeth blurted out at the same time as Peter apologized about the question. Both Arianna and Neal had yet to say anything.

"No, it is alright," Arianna spoke finally. Neal's eyes locked onto her immediately. He wanted nothing more than to turn the conversation away from this subject. If Arianna noticed the look on his face, then she must have chosen to ignore it before continuing. "You don't need to apologize. I understand the curiosity. Did I know that he was going to be accused of being a dirty cop? No. There are a lot of things that I wished had gone differently, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about him still." Neal felt the Burkes' eyes on him and his mother, but he refused to look over. Arianna looked over at him and he felt claustrophobic in the room. Without warning he stood up and left the room without another word. He had to get himself in check before he lost it in front of the Burkes. Too many old feelings of hurt were washing over him. Peter made to get up to go after him, but Arianna already beat him to it. She excused herself and told them she would be back before following him out of the room just as quickly leaving the Burkes behind.

She caught up to him when they were in the room near the door. Grabbing his arm she stopped him, since he ignored for her call for him to wait.

"Neal, please don't do this," She pleaded, but anger laced into her words. He was _not_ going to walk away and leave her in the dust because he was couldn't face the inner turmoil raging in his head. Arianna let go of his arm and turned him so he would face her. She grabbed his head with both hands in order to make him look at her. She could feel him trembling. "Speak to me Neal. Don't run away from this."

"I can't." He breathed out and grabbed at her wrists with his hands pulling her hands down away from him. She wasn't going to have any of it. It was time they both cleared the air and so she ripped her hands away from his hold to grab the front of his suit to keep him from walking away like he was trying to do.

"Yes you can," She replied irritated. He growled at her insistence and at her hands bundling up the front of his suit. He tried to push her away. He didn't want to deal with this, but she wasn't letting him. "You don't think I wasn't upset about what your father did? He tore our family apart. The man I loved was accused of killing a man, of being corrupt. I know I wasn't always there for you after we went under. That doesn't mean I didn't care. That I didn't wish I could go back and change things. I regret so much of what I did Neal."

"So you lied to me about who he was? You lead me to believe that he was a _hero_? I almost became a cop, living a lie. Everything that I thought I knew about me was a lie. Don't tell me that you cared. The only one who raised me was Ellen. She cared enough about me to tell me the truth. It doesn't matter what good intentions she had in mind. I became _him_. I have become the thing I hate." He tried to walk away and pushed at her arms in anger, but she tightened her grip. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face with the comment about Ellen, her husband's partner on the force.

"You think I didn't care? I was trying to protect you. I don't claim to be perfect. What about you? You run away, after a shouting match and then start a life of crime. I don't hear anything from you in years. Instead you decide to become a criminal and are sent to prison. I guess I wasn't the only one who turned away from who I was and my family. Maybe you are right; perhaps you did become your father. You became a self-fulfilling prophecy." She ignored the tear that leaked out and glared in frustration. She knew that Neal was glaring back just as much and the reason was because of her jab at him. He broke away from her contact finally and walked out the door and she put a hand up to cover her mouth as another tear leaked out. Arianna sat down on a nearby seat when she heard the door slam shut. The feeling of emptiness hit her like a knife to the chest and barely noticed soft, warm hands grab her shoulders gently in comfort as she covered her face up in her hands. Soothing words drifted over her ears in comfort, as she choked back a sob.

**Page Break**

After Neal had fled the room in a whirlwind of emotions and his mother quickly followed him, Elizabeth turned to Peter in anger and disappointment. They could here muffled angry voices near the front of the house, but didn't focus on what was being said.

"What were you thinking Peter? That's right you weren't. Sometimes you have to put aside your F.B.I tendencies and act like Peter Burke, not the _Archeologist._" She stated lowly.

"I regretted what I said as soon as the words left my mouth."

"This dinner was not supposed to be an interrogation Peter. They haven't seen each other in years probably and then you go bringing up topics that they clearly didn't want to broach."

"I know El and I feel bad about it. I didn't know that they were going to react so strongly towards the question. I'm going to make things right and I'm sorry. I forgot myself." He answered guiltily. Elizabeth dropped the angry look on her face and just gave him a small smile. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I know hun, but you need to apologize to them both. Besides I think they are going to need both of us to help them mend the pieces. Just pay attention better and think before you say things. I know you want to find answers, but Neal will tell you things on his own time." Peter squeezed her hand back and they heard the door slam. They looked at each other in worried shock.

"I'll go stop Neal, you help his mother." He stated urgently as he got out of his chair and quickly made his way to the front door in pursuit of his partner, Elizabeth hot on his heels to support the young man's mother.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a comment. I want to know what you guys think: the good, the bad, the ugly. I can take it. Reviews keep us going and thanks once again for sticking with this story. It means a lot.**


End file.
